


Star Trek AOS Fan Art

by trika88_art



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26497990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trika88_art/pseuds/trika88_art
Summary: >>>COMPLETED!!!<<<Where I post all 'Star Trek' fan art.Also, please do not repost my art without permission. Thank you very much
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Star Trek AOS Fan Art

**A Mirror verse with the 2019 Reboot Characters, because there isn’t enough art about it I think.**

**One of my most favorite episodes from the original series is the ‘Mirror Mirror,**

 **when we get a glimpse of the evil Enterprise crew.**

Personally, I can’t call myself a hardcore Trekkie but I do enjoy Star Trek. 

From the original series to the newer films. 


End file.
